


Rebirth and Fate

by PandoraAbyss



Series: Feelings that follow Rebirth [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Naruto
Genre: Denial of Feelings, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation, implied soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:27:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandoraAbyss/pseuds/PandoraAbyss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naruto and Sasuke have died, and moved on to the next life. However, they have a wish they need to be fulfilled. To be happy together, even if it's in another life. Hundreds of years later, the sun and moon meet under the names Hibari and Tsuna.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebirth and Fate

**Author's Note:**

> EDITED: This is very much rewritten (since the original was written all the way in 2015) but there's not much that's completely different from the original version

Early morning light shone over two bodies, two soulmates that had just had a massive battle which lasted for hours. They lay, bleeding out beside each other, exhausted from the fight as well as the emotions they had just poured out. It was a mutual understanding – they loved each other. They loved each other so deeply it was almost hard to understand from the point of view of anyone looking on.

But alas, this wasn’t the world for them. This wasn’t the place for their love to blossom. Fate didn’t smile on them in this life.

The blonde, the sun of the two, coughed softly. He could feel himself draining from energy quickly. He just wanted to sleep, but he refused to leave the other alone. “Sasuke?”

“…yeah?”

“We’re dying, aren’t we?”

“…I thought that was obvious, idiot.” The other, the moon, spoke softly as he said this, a fond sadness in his voice.

They turned to each other, committing how each other looked to memory, even though they already remembered every detail, down to every strand of hair. 

“Sasuke?” He gave him a weak smile, the other’s heart skipped a beat at the loving blue eyes. “If Sakura…can’t make it…and…and we die…. If we’re reborn…I…I want to see you again. And maybe then…we can…”

Sasuke swallowed. “I want to see you too.” He replied truthfully.

Naruto’s smile widened, and he laughed happily, only to stop as he began coughing. The light made him look beautiful, Sasuke hoped he would remember this scene in their new life. “It’s a promise then! You…you better come find me, you bastard.”

“…I will. It’s a promise.”

They sat mostly in silence from there, which was only broken by Naruto every once in a while.

But, half an hour later, they hadn’t seen pink hair appear before them. And the silence had gone on for too long. Naruto was too still. Sasuke could feel his own life on its last, thin string. He closed his eyes, ready to die, especially if it was so his soul could see Naruto’s again. If it was so, in another life, they could be in a happier place together.

He wished. He wished and wished that whoever was watching over them would let them be together.

He let out his last breath and let his soul move on.

O~O~O

Hibari Kyoya was a smart, cold, and ruthless child; a bit too strong and a bit too blunt. Unable to properly show his emotions and it _scared_ those around him. He had beat down fully grown adults by time he was ten, and his mother was frightened of him, often calling him terrible things and or outright ignoring him on her worst days.

He was often confused, memories not his own plagued him at night when he tried to sleep and sometimes during the day. The memories were fuzzy, though he could decipher it enough to know then, he sought revenge to the point where it was almost an obsession. He had made a promise, a promise to his most important person, a blonde ray of sunshine. He made mistakes – many, _many_ mistakes back then, that jolt him out of those flashbacks and he has to force himself to calm down.

But, somehow, with these dreams – these _memories_ – he was able to become stronger. He began to see himself as above those other weaklings – which he began to call herbivores. He decided a while ago it was perhaps the easiest thing to name them, placing himself as a carnivore (the _only_ carnivore).

Then, he found Namimori. It was a regular middle school, but he oddly found a…connection, with it. It felt like his own goal, or ambition in those dreams.

In the end, he became near obsessed with “keeping the peace” in Namimori. It helped clear his head of all those feelings. From remembering the sunshine that filled his heart, the one he felt love for even if it was only from dreams.

Then, of course, he met Tsunayoshi Sawada.

O~O~O

Tsunayoshi Sawada had a very good reason for his particularly low self-esteem – he wasn’t good at anything. He wasn’t even _average_. He always failed, from his grades, to his athletic skills, it earned him the title of “no good Tsuna.” His mother was no better than his classmates and teachers. She worried for him, and often reprimanded him for his view of school but she seemed to be slowly giving up as well. He didn’t really blame her.

Sometimes – actually, most of the time – he wished he was like the boy he seemed to be in his dreams. Even though he was no good with grades, he always smiled and fought for what he believed in, especially the dark haired cocky boy who always seemed to show up. His other self, the person he was in his dreams, he always seemed to be fighting the boy, though had a strangely close connection with him.

It was weird, but he often felt something more… _romantic_ , when it came to him. It took until his dream-self moved on to become around the age of 14 that he realized he was in _love_ with the cocky dark haired boy. Immediately, he went in complete denial mode, instead clinging onto the pretty girl with pink hair in his dream, much like his dream-self did.

In real life, though, he found that there was a pretty girl, who was really nice named Kyoko. Almost instantly, much like his dream-self did with the pink haired girl, “fell” for her. Well, more like he was in denial about his feelings towards the dark-haired boy. Besides, the dark-haired boy didn’t exist in _real_ life, so he wouldn’t have to worry about these feelings spilling over, right?

But, one morning, he was late – horribly so. That’s when he officially met the infamous Hibari Kyoya.

O~O~O

It was a fairly normal day when they finally met face to face. Hibari was on patrol, hovering near the entrance of the school to do his routine “biting” to people who were late. He had already bitten a couple herbivores to death, and watched as they struggled to go into the building. A boy with brown hair came rushing in, and he glared, ignoring the yelp of surprise when he stepped in the boy’s path.

“You’re late.” He readied his tonfa. “I’ll bite—” The boy’s brown eyes met his, and he froze, fully taking in how he looked.

His hair spiked up, it was horribly messy like it had never met a brush in its life – _familiar, way too familiar, his sunshine often complained about brushes and never used them._ He stared fearfully with light brown eyes – _but if they were blue he would look so much like his sunshine…_. He was short, only reaching his shoulders – _his sunshine was short, and grumbled about it fairly often…._

He gritted his teeth, hope was rising in his chest but he tried to squash it down. After years of not finding his sunshine, he had practically given up. This couldn’t be his sunshine, and he couldn’t let a boy who _looked_ like him get in his way.

“Um…are you…you’re Hibari-san, right?”

Dark eyes focused on the smaller male, who yelped and cowered. No, this definitely wasn’t like him at all. This _herbivore_ was too weak and spineless.

He raised a tonfa, and hesitated. The other looked fearful but…curious. With a noise of annoyance, he looked away from him.

“Move. Run. Before I bite you to death.”

The herbivore immediately ran past him, and he rolled his eyes.

He glanced down at the tonfa in his hands. Had he gone soft? One boy reminded him of his _sunshine_ and he _hesitated_.

But still…that boy…could he be…?

His heart beat fast and he gripped his chest. He wanted to call that boy back. He wanted to pull him into his arms and never let go, begging him to be his light.

O~O~O

As Tsuna ran to his classroom, he couldn’t help but think of Hibari. He looked far too much like that cocky dark-haired boy in his dreams. From his cold eyes to how battle ready he seemed…he was a bit too much like him. It made his heart clench. It made him want to turn back around and go back to him.

He saw the similarities. It scared him.

What if he started to feel _like that_ for Hibari?

As he stood in front of his classroom, he made a decision. He would avoid Hibari at all costs. So far, in his dreams, the boy had left him and he didn’t know how _finding_ him ends. But, he didn’t want it to end like that – being heartbroken and alone and _betrayed_. He wasn’t like himself from his dreams. He was a coward. He couldn’t handle heartbreak.

So, no matter what, he would avoid it. He _has_ to.

Even if a part of him made him want to follow the boy to the ends of the earth and make promises he would keep, even if it ended him.

**Author's Note:**

> The sequel to this will be mostly following the timeline, following how their feelings evolve into something close. So, watch out for it. I do have a lot of other things I'm trying to finish and work on.


End file.
